


Why did you disappear, what happened to you, where did you go?

by Kinta_Coldstone



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Amnesia, Amnesiac Stiles Stilinski, Deputy Derek Hale, Hurt Sheriff Stilinski, Hurt Stiles, M/M, POV Derek Hale, Protective Derek, Sheriff Stilinski Knows About Werewolves, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-01-25 16:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18577795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinta_Coldstone/pseuds/Kinta_Coldstone
Summary: Stiles and Derek had finally kissed and confessed there love for eachother. After everything that had happened to the both of them that would be for the best, they deserved it... right? Well that night Stiles disappeared without a trace. There was no signs of struggle in his room, no signs of forced entry (then again, it helped Stiles to keep his window open at night) But the weirdest part about the whole disappearance is that nothing happened that night, the surveillance cameras showed nothing happening all through out the night. Now, we begin 4 years after Stiles went missing.





	1. Derek, do you come in? We need you to check this out.

I had woken up once more grabbing the sheets in a cold sweat as I then gasped out "Stiles," once I gained my grasp on reality Peter walked in with a cup of black coffee and a cup with what I believe would be tea. He sat down next to me on my sheets and just looked at me sympotheically.

"Derek, This is the second week in a row you have awoken at 6 in the morning in a cold sweat. I agreed to let you move in to help you, but you need to help yourself out first." He said handing me the coffee with an ever so kind smile. I shrugged and looked at him as I then looked at my uniform, once I got up and stretched shaking my head smiling weakly at him.

"Right or wrong there is nothing to help... look, if I don't make a break in this case in one or two weeks then I swear," I said with an ever so slight shakey breath "I will go see a therapist;" with that he nodded and walked off sipping his tea.

"Oh, and Derek," He said his hand on the door as he turned back to look at me one last time "have a good day at work and stay safe, expect chinese food for dinner tonight." and with that he left closing my door as I relaxed nodding a small bit. I stripped to just my jockstrap and started to work out in order to wake myself up and keep myself at my peak of health, once I finished with that I walked to the bathroom and grabbed my razor looking at my face.

"Damn, I really am starting to get more of beard than a stubble." I grumbled to myself as I grabbed the cream and put it on my face, looking at myself in the mirror I chuckled and mumbled "Stiles would make some joke about this..." I said as I then shaved it all off and just stared at my clean face in the mirror feeling it and relaxing; I left the room and got dressed as I then grabbed an apple leaving to Stiles jeep.  
____________________________________________________

Once I got to the station and got out sheriff Stilinski stopped me at the door looking at me dead in the eyes, between the pain in his eyes and the fact that I could smell the alcohol lingering on his lips. "Derek... I need you to trust me on this and investigate something." He said a bit hush hush now as he leaned on the door keeping it still open as he looked at me sighing. "some kids said they found a drunk passed out on the ground and... as you can see I am not in position to go, so... so I need you to go." He then continued on "You know the spot.... it's where they always are. Now go." he said slurred as I sighed nodding exactly where he meant. I transfered from the jeep to the location where all the drunks and drug addicts hung out on the outskirts of town.


	2. Is it really you? My heart says yes, but my mind says no

I drove to the normal spot and saw very little, a few open beers some syringe but nothing uncommon. "We really need someone to clean up this fucking area." I had gently grumbled to myself as I then froze looking at the body, "so there is-" I froze when I noticed the smell of the man, it was bitter sweet, smelled of blood, sex, drugs but... he had the distinct smell of Stiles. The smell of a freshly peeled tangerine, mixed with the forest after it just stopped raining. Instantly I kneeled down and checked his pulse "I need you to be living damn it!" I yelled as I checked once more, once I felt for a pulse once more. "I need to get an ambulance stat!" I yelled into the walkie talkie and began to do some CPR "Where is the ambulance, this man is breathing and alive!" I yelled once again as they showed up 5 minutes later with sheriff Stilinski he got out of his face and looked at me distraught.

"What is going on?" He said looking down at the male as the EMT's and the paramedic's lifted the male and got to the hospital. "Derek, snap out of it and tell me what is going on, are you okay?" He said still smelling just like he just had another drink before coming here,

"That is Stiles... I-I smell it on him." I said frantically as I looked at him clearly convinced. "I don't know how... I just fucking know!" I said once more looking at him as his jaw dropped staring at me now.

"are you sure? because if you are then we need to get on that ambulance right away." I nodded a small bit as he grabbed my hand and tossed me on the vehicle. 

_________________________

Once we got to the hospital the doctors put him right away on I.V and continued to check on his vitals, “He is low on blood fat... maybe in the fourth percentile. If that.” One nurse admitted before hearing a murmur of agreement “we may need to do a full body check. Check for any bleeding, bruises or anything...” the nurse continued looking at the doctor aw he then nodded a small bit in agreement. 

“Uh... doc. Look we need you to run to a blood test and check if it’s my boy... Stiles.” Sheriff Stilinski finally said as the doctor looked at him puzzled but nodded. “And now we play the waiting game.” He finally said after a few brief moments of awkward silence. We moved to a move secluded area a small he sat down on a chair along side me. “Sooo...” he began looking at me sighing and shaking his head, “is this a werewolf hunch... or just are sign of desperation.”

“Werewolf thing.” I said looking at him with a grin “your son... my mate.” I continued slowly “we have a bond. He is my anchor... I know his smell. Everyone has a unique smell. And his is.... intoxicating.” I said blushing and looking away. “My inner self won’t ever forget it. I promise you I know it is him... I know this time.” I said more confident than I had been in quite a while. 

“I believe you deputy Derek.” He said keeping thing still formal between us. “Why don’t you get some shut eye. You look like you need it.” He continued on as I nodded and closed my eyes resting my head against the wall.


	3. come back to me, please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is a fickle matter when it comes to someone who is sick or on the brink of death. It's almost like walking a tightrope if you think about it, one wrong move and someone could die.

"John... could we speak somewhere a bit more private. Please I don't know if you wish for Deputy Hale to listen in as to what is going on with the patient." The doctor said fairly bluntly as he looked at me, then at John then back toward the direction of where the patient is.

"No, no it is fine... whatever you say to me you can say to Der-" he quickly cut himself off not wanting to be too formal in front of a civilian. "I mean Deputy Hale, what you say to me you can say to him in regards to the patient in our custody."

"Well, you see... its more along the lines that we took a figure print of the patient and he is your missing son; Stiles Stilinski." He said a bit more nervous now unsure of how the both of us would react to hearing that. I then froze as I ever so slightly moved my head looking at the doctor barely whispering out;

"Say that again.... slower now."

"Well, Stiles is the guy you saved. The missing sheriff's son..." I got up quickly as John grabbed my arm and gripped me. I felt as he then began to shake a small bit looking at the doctor now clearly in a state of shock. He then nodded at the both of us as we got up and walked over to where Stiles was located.

___________________________________

I sat on the chair next to where Stiles frail body laid just listening to his breathing, it was steady but still a bit too soft for my taste. I listened into the conversation between John and the doctor only getting bits and pieces of what they were saying. "New drug..... his system.... major blood loss and internal bleeding..... very skinny..." I shook my head as I blushed some more just rubbing his hand now feeling it.

"Derek, I think you should-" before he could continue Stiles woke up gasping and in a state of panic. He got out of the hospital bed shaking his head looking around. "Stiles... Stiles woah!" John said trying to calm him down as I stood there froze unsure of what to do and how not to be in the way. 

"Who are you all?! What am I doing here?!" Stiles screamed and shook as he got himself in a corner now. he shivered and passed out, if from being too tired or something else I couldn't say. At that moment Stiles was then put back into his bed as the doctor mumbled while writing down something.

"What are you writing down and mumbling about?" I grumbled upset already knowing what he said... I just needed to make sure if I could trust him or not.

"He mentioned not knowing you both... I jsut do not know if it is because of the time... or something more." The doctor finally said after what felt like an eternity of pure tortured silence.

"Meaning what more doc?"

"Memory loss." He said looking up at the both of us sighing softly. "It's been a long night.. and visiting hours are closing in a few minutes. Come back tomorrow morning and we can talk more about it. I promise..." He said with a slightly fake smile.


	4. sleep? In this state of shock? No thank you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Peter discuss what has been going on, and what there theories are that happened to Stiles

I almost couldn't make it to my car due to being so stunned and in a state of pure disbelief and shock, I looked back at the main entrance door to the hospital then back at the door then down at my phone. "fuck.... forgot about Peter and dinner." I grumbled and texted him 'big news, will explain over dinner. sorry.' I hit send and quickly drove back home. I turned my music up as loud as it could go and just grinned, I chuckled and got home as I turned off my car looking around I then ran in jumping through the open window not breaking it as I hugged Peter while he sat down. "Peter, he is alive and well... he... he is well, alive." "I know, I can smell you on him, I can also smell that he isn't doing well, and that the Chinese food is here as well, so we will discuss this over dinner got it?" He said as I then nodded and opened the door right before the delivery guy rang the door; I paid for the door and left a fairly high tip. I watched as he left and then walked with the bags to the living room before setting down the bags of food and sitting across from him on the chair. I grabbed an eggroll and just bit into it as I looked at him while he handed me Orange chicken and a container of won ton soup. I nodded at him in appreciation before leaving to get forks and spoons. I handed him a fork and used the chopsticks to eat my dinner. 

"So..." Peter finally said as he set down his meal looking at me sighing a small bit, "are we going to talk about today and what happened? Or are we just going to let the tension in the room just strangle us?" he said as a noodle dangled from his mouth, it was clear he was on edge from all of this, unsure of what I will say or how he or I will react. I then nodded and set down my soup. 

"There was a call about some drug addict at the normal spot, I responded to as normal." I began to say as I looked over at him and shrugged "there was a body there and as soon as well...." I blushed ashamed as I looked away "well I found him with his scent. then the doctor confirmed that it was Stiles...." I said looking away as I sighed softly shaking my head recalling the events that lead to where we were now. "But... he didn't seem to remember me, I wouldn't know why sadly." I said shaking my head a small bit upset as I then stood up and paced a bit.

"Calm down.. it may be memory loss issue they typically come back." Peter finally said to me after setting down the half-eaten meal and then continued "Until then maybe you should go there.. be there if he remembers anything, and I will use my contacts to try to figure out what happened.. now stop walking the same way or you will ruin the carpet. and finish your food before it gets cold." He said sternly and sighed a small bit maintaining eye contact with me, "or would you just like to just talk about what you think happened?" I instantly sat down on the chair and looked at him grinning, I have had a few ideas since his disappearance.

"I am thinking it was a rival-"

"No." Peter said cutting me off as he looked at me not stopping now, "I checked all of the packs, used spells interviews. They know how bad it would be for you as an alpha to be missing your.. as you call him, your anchor next theory."

"FBI working with hunters?" I said quizzingly as I sighed "I firmly believe that hunters of some kind were involved… and until I can positively exclude hunters.. most of them will be on a watch list for me." He shrugged and then grabbed his phone to write it down looking up at me, then at his food then back at his phone, we continued to banter on until three in the morning when he jsut stared at me yawning.

"I need to get some sleep... you should try as well, or at least contact the pack to inform them that Stilinski is back in town..." He said as he got up and tossed me my phone I then nodded and took a deep breath closing my eyes for a moment before typing out 'meeting at my place.... 5 P.M sharp, bring your own meal... and no outsiders this time.'


	5. update in my life

hi everyone, I am so sorry how long this update is. Well anyways, I have gotten a second job and I got my own apartment and I am going to college. so time is strict, thank you all for understanding and still reading this fanfiction. I will be working hard to still make it to where I can update once a week


	6. The packmeeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a simple pack meeting to discuss what has happened... with this pack it is never that simple.  
> Still from Derek's POV

Once I set my phone down to rest for the rest of the next and part of the morning when my phone began to blow up. " god damn it..." I grumbled mostly to myself knowing there would be confusion because I never call for meetings that arent a week in advance. Eventually I just shut off my phone instead of throwing my phone in frustration to get the texts and called to stop, almost instantly I passed out with a small smile on my face as I just thought to myself 'Stiles is back.'

"Yo, Stiles; the pack is here." Peter had said as he gently shook me now shaking his head and handing me a shirt while he walked off. "And they brought food upon your request I guess." He said as he closed the door to his study chuckling a small bit. I quickly scanned the area and saw everyone was there who was meant to be there. 

"Well... Uh, start by telling me what time it is." I started firstly as I switched shirts and yawned stretching a small bit waiting for someone to tell me the time,

"It is currently 5:15 at night, and we all have just been relaxing and eating not sure if we should wake you up or jsut be silent." Scott said looking down at me as he then sat down next to me while everyone else just huddled around me finding their own spot to sit down at, I nodded and sighed a small bit .

"Why do you smell not like you... but apart of you?" Boyd finally said as I was searching for the right words to tell them what has been going on,

"excellent question as normal Boyd." I began saying as Lydia handed me a slice of pizza as well as breadsticks. "As you all know I work with John Stilinski at the police department and well, a few days ago I got a call about a person who seemed to be high." my hands started to shake at the very thought of Stiles being drugged and god knows what else. "Once I got there... it was Stiles," I paused after hearing everyone's murmur and excitement toward what I had jsut said.

"So does he remember the kiss?" Boyd said bluntly once more and then looked around at everyone's shock and confusion now. "oops... sorry." He said looking away as he blushed a small bit more now shaking his head. I smiled a small bit more 

"No, he doesn't remember our kiss, he doesn't remember anything or even his name or that matter." I said with a small pause and shook my head now chuckling a small bit as I looked over at everyone now. "and yes... he and I did kiss and I had fallen for him. The night he disappeared was the night we kissed, I don't know if he freaked out or what happened... but I feel as though it is my fault." I finally said and shook my head now looking around at everyone now standing up addressing the whole pack. "And anyone who has an issue with me being in love with Stiles can get out of the pack, if not then we have nothing to worry about." I finished saying as I then quickly ate the pizza slice I was given.

"Well, its about time you came out to them officially. not like they didn't know or anything already but still... good for you." Peter said as he then chuckled looking over at me now as he then walked over to the rest of us now. "Now, no one has any issues with Derek here being gay, right?" 

"well duh, but I mean we all already figured out he wasn't straight plus those two..." Isaac said shaking his head now as he chuckled some more "we all took bets if you two would get together and well... we all won." He continued to say and just shrugged a small bit looking over at me and then at Peter as everyone else nodded in agreement now. I said a small bit as I shook my head seeing everyone else agree to what was just said.


	7. lets see... a bunch of werewolves in a small room, what could go wrong?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack talks about going to see Stiles for the first time, what could go wrong?

Once we all were finished eating after our meeting I looked over at ever and just smiled a small bit shaking my head as I then watched Boyd and Erica fight over what movie to play, Peter was leaning on the solo chair taking a sip of whiskey from his glass every few moments. I took a deep breath and stood up "I'll be... right back." I said to everyone moving around everyone on the ground to take a step back outside. "Stiles... if only you were here, you would know what to do with this..." At almost the exact moment I said that my phone began to ring.

"Derek, where have you been? Stiles has been asking about you, and I don't know what else to tell him. He wants to know more and I don't know what to tell him, do I tell him about the werewolves and shit or like not. What do I tell him?" John stated and sighed just ever so softly, I listened to him ramble on about Stiles and what has been going on when I then spoke up.

"What if I brought the pack and showed up? we would tell him a small bit about his life without tell him all too much about his life, it's a win, win situation." I stated looking back at the pack as they watched some movie and just shook my head smiling over at them.

"Sounds perfect... but will you tell him about you two? Or what will you tell him?" John stated yawning a small bit as I then closed the door and stared off at the property. I had to think about what would be safe to tell him, I would love to tell him but would he freak out.. or what?

"I won't tell him anything except that I knew him from the past and that we were jsut friends, or that our relationship was complicated. but nothing too much, and I'll leave a guideline for my pack." I stated as John then grunted out a small response before hanging up. I walked back inside and then quickly grabbed the remote pausing the movie. Everyone complained for a moment or two as I waited and shook my head crossing my arms. "Okay everyone," I began "we are going to go see Stiles tomorrow afternoon, so you can stay the night here or not. It is completely up to you.. jsut understand that there WILL be rules to follow." I said explaining we couldn't tell him about the mythical world of magic and anything tied to that side of his life. For now at least, I also instructed them that there would be no mentions of him and I and what happened. They all nodded in agreement, I put the movie back on and sat back down now on my phone excited as could be now.

______________________________________________________

once the morning hit I got up and shook my head seeing Peter making breakfast and coffee for everyone. I stood up from the couch and gingerly walked around everyone sleeping and jsut headed to my room. I sighed a small bit and slowly stripped my clothes shaking my head walking nude to the bathroom looking at myself in the mirror. "fucking hell...." I grumbled rubbing the scruff on my face "didn't I just shave?" I asked myself and shook my head grabbing my straight razor as I then grabbed the shaving cream and began to shave my face; once I had finished shaving I turned on the shower and walked in sighing and shaking my head nervously. After washing myself off I got dressed and slowly walked downstairs only to see everyone eating breakfast now not even noticing me as Peter then walked over to me now chuckling some more. 

"we leave after breakfast, I talked to John and he said that would be the best time for all of us. The morning after he had his meds and breakfast. and I guess he has been wanting to talk to you for some time now." Peter stated and just grinned walked off sipping some coffee watching everyone eat now, I walked to an empty chair that had a plate and just began to eat while relaxing.

"So, you ready to see him again?" Isaac asked me as I then nodded and yawned a small but shaking my head still never as could be. Once we all finished we got into our own cars and then drove off to the hospital; once we got to the hospital Sheriff Stilinski was already there in full uniform just chuckling seeing all of us now. 

"well well well," He began looking over at all of us chuckling at our awkward disposition now as we all looked around for exits and who was all there. "Lets get in there now, shall we?" He said as we all nodded in unison walking to where Stile's room is located. "Stiles, you have some guests." John said before letting us all in as he made room for all of us, but as soon as Peter showed up and waved at him Stiles screamed and threw a book at him. Stiles began to freak out and struggling against the bed.

"Get him out... please don't take me away! Derek please don't let him take me!" He screamed as I grabbed Peter and shoved him out closing the door looking at him pinning him to the wall upset. 

"Tell me why he is freaking out over you..." I snarled out as he looked at me equally confused now.

"I..I would have no clue." 

"Well, you better leave and figure out why."


	8. Only one chance to explain yourself, make it count

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter had a moment to explain his case. then the unexpected happened...

I growled louder gripping onto Peters shirt keeping him pinned to the wall as tears burned my face. I looked down at him for a moment as he sighed and shook his head "Derek, look at me when I say this, look at me." Peter said as I looked over at him my face beet red from anger as he sighed a small bit. "I don't know what he is talking about, honestly... I don't know why he thinks he knows me. I wouldn't hurt the kid in the way he is hurt, yes at one point I didn't like him, but I would never want this to happen to him. I swear." 

"B-But... but he is scared of you." I could barely whisper out as I let my grasp go from his shirt and gently pounded my fist on his chest crying more. I shook my head feeling vulnerable and scared... my Stiles only has one memory but its of something bad. how could this fucking happen? We have no leads or anything. Nothing!

"....Derek, Derek Hale come back to reality. Listen to me." Peter said snapping his fingers as he sighed a small bit shaking his head now just staring at me as I took a step or two back giving him some space, I looked around and saw I had let my anger control me so much I was in the process of already shifting. "Take a few deep breaths and calm down." He finally said as I nodded slowly, "now then I am going to go get something new on, something different and we will see if he recognizes me then." Peter finished as I nodded and sat down on a chair shaking my head now, "and I suggest you pull yourself together for your anchor when you walk back in there." Peter said sternly as he walked off.

After a while I walked back in to see everyone sitting on and around the bed showing Stiles pictures as he smiled sleepily and nodded listening. "Hey... its that cute guy again, what was your name... Deputy Hale?" Stiles said as a few people giggled and chuckled as he patted an empty spot next to him as I smiled and sat down looking around. "So.. do you have any photos of us or just memories?" He said as I thought thinking of a good memory as I then chuckled a small bit.

"well... I do have one I can share with you." I began as he leaned in close to me as everyone fell silent. "You saved my life a few times, but this one time I was temporarily paralyzed from the waist down in a pool and you treaded in the water and saved me from drowning." I said and smiled a small bit shaking my head. Stiles then busted out laughing as he hugged me chuckling a small bit now as he looked at me dead in the eyes.

"shit.. you aren't joking... like, for real?" He said as I chuckled and then nodded looking over at me.

"I'm not joking, you were still in high and you basically saved my life dude, I would have been dead and who knows what would have or could have happened." I said and shrugged a small bit. After that we just stayed silent for a while but after I a while Peter showed up dressed in a wine red romper. Stiles looked over at Peter dead in the eyes and tilted his head not understand, "Peter... what are you doing dressed like that?" He said and stifled a small laugh now. "you look like a total idiot in that..." and slowly just started at all of us as we stared at him. "Peter Hale is a fucking werewolf!" He said loudly as he then froze "wait... Did you all already know that? Sorry Peter." He said nervously and then began to breath heavily. "shit... werewolf..." He mumbled softly as we all gave him some space, but instantly I held his body down and just held onto him to keep him from hurting himself even more than he already has been.


	9. Could this be the beginning to my happy ever after?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is starting to remember bits of his memories... but is this a good thing?

After a few moments of just hugging Stiles and keeping him from freaking out.. I could smell his scent, it was as fresh as the last time we spoke, the night we kissed. The memory felt fresh in my mind once more when his scent hit me. I closed my eyes for a moment and then moved back regaining my grip of reality, I stared around for a moment or two surveilling the area as I tilted my head watching how each person was reacting to Stiles stating that he knew our secret... well at least peter's secret I- "D-derek…" Stiles said chuckling a small bit "you are squeezing me a bit too hard. Relax... I am.... fine now, I promise." he said nervously I could feel his body relax and lean on me ever so slightly.

"O-oh uh, right sorry Stiles." I said letting go of him ever so slowly bit still sat next to him looking around at every making it clear I didn't want anyone to get too close to him, that he was still mine, that he is still mine to protect and take care off. "So... as I was saying... Uh, well the doctor says I should be cleared by the end of the day because I have been healing quite quickly so I will be home... and I guess I have to pick up something called my Diploma.. and I have to go the physical therapy which the sheriff, I mean.... dad has to set up as well and something about therapy to help my memories." He said all while relaxing leaned up next to me.

"If you both need help paying..." Peter began as he looked over at Sheriff who just grunted a response nodding in Peter's response. I knew money was tight in his home, it always was... the days young Stiles didn't get enough to eat because food was low. The times he looked like he hasn't eaten in a few days but could eat three burgers and two medium curly fries, I smiled a small bit and just relaxed standing up now.

"I'll help you both any way you can think of." I stated willingly as I looked back at Stiles and then to John as they both nodded and smiled looking back at me with not a concern in the world left after finding Stiles safe now.

______________________________________________________________________

Hours has passed, we spoke but all he seems to remember is that we are all werewolves, nothing more, nothing less, which was good but also bad... I mean he doesn't remember the bad moments he has gone through, but he also doesn't remember the good. More importantly he doesn't remember us, our good times, our bad times, the moment I told him he was my anchor... it was hard but I had to be strong for Stiles. "Derek... there is something on your mind, I can tell." Stiles said as he sat next to me in the car as we got to his house he moved his body a small bit and just winced as he just moved, I chuckled weakly and shook my head as I helped him out to ease the pain now.

"Nothing is really on my mind, just thinking about this whole situation, the doctor told me with your memories you have to find them on your own or else you may end up with false memories... I do not want that but I want to tell you everything." I told him honestly as I then looked down, "but I can't, I can only watch you figure everything else and help you through the process." I finished and then looked up at him and tilted my head watching his reaction. I looked at him and saw his hand gently grab mine as he chuckled happily, maybe.... maybe he knows my secret about us. What if he is just toying with me? Would he do that? I thought to myself as I then looked away moving my hand quickly.

"You are obviously my best friend, so thank you." Was all he could say as the car finally came to a stop, I instantly got out of the car and walked around to his side and helped him out. John showed up and nodded at me in approval as he helped get Stiles into the home. I walked with him to the couch as he smiled looking over at me chuckling, "thank you Derek, honestly it means a lot." He stated with a small smile, at that moment I felt my heart flutter and skip a beat just seeing his smile.

"So want to stay the night for dinner?" John said looking at me now as he then looked over at Stiles chuckling and grinning,

"Actually..." I began looking at him, "I was going to get burgers and fries." I said grinning and looking down at Stiles now, "and bringing them here... dinner is on me,"


End file.
